Y el tiempo se detuvo
by moonandearthlove
Summary: Durante un lapsus de tiempo, mil recuerdos se actualizan en el presente. El tiempo se detuvo y se resignificó un destino. Las palabras de serena provocan un profundo vacío.. oneshot que te erizará la piel.*-EDITADO-*.


_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

**

* * *

**

.

**.DISCLAMER: **Pongan este video de you*tu*be. Hagan la prueba... les otorgará un lindo clima para la lectura. (Copien en la barra de direcciones y quiten los asteriscos)-

w*w**tube*.com***/watch?v=j4huZYzOD8Q

.

**CONTEXTO: Tokio de Cristal, año 3.000. La Batalla contra la Luna Negra ha llegado a su cauce, y Darien siente al tiempo detenerse mientras Serena clava sus hipnotizantes ojos azules en él. Rememora los años casi olvidados en el tiempo, y recuerda quién fué en aquel entonces; habla consigo mismo y reflexiona. Los minutos se congelan en una electrizante situación y solo intercambia con serena unas cuantas palabras tristes.**

_**- "**Si algo me pasa no mires atrás. Salva tu vida, cuida de Rinnie... busca ser felíz...**."-**_

_**- "**No Darien, yo solo seré felíz mientras tú estés a mi lado. No me dejes.**.."-**_

_**- "**No lo haré.**.."-**_

_**- "**Promételo**..."-**_

****

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

Parado frente a ella.

Miro sus aterradores ojos… dos cristales azules que me miran con adoración.

El tiempo se detuvo un instante. Sus palabras me impactaron..

Tengo tantas cosas para decirle…

.

.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que recordar todos los momentos en que fuiste mía desde siempre, en cada beso, en cada abrazo... en cada una de las despedidas que nunca nos pudieron separar. La sangre en mi pecho comienza a elevar temperatura, me tiembla el cuerpo y aún sonrío, tiernamente, porque tu frágil rostro me permite comprender...

Tus manos lozanas, suaves, abrazando mis mejillas... me remontan a aquel primer beso que te dí. Ese dulce rocío tibio que quemó mi boca bajo la luna tímida de una fresca noche de verano; fuí inexplicablemente felíz por primera vez en años... y tu recuerdo quedó grabado en el balcón y la rosa que fueron testigos de nuestro secreto. Yo había comenzado a recordar, a recordarte... a rememorar las remotas noches milenarias en que nos jurábamos amor eterno. Adiviné en tu silueta, la delicada belleza de la _Princesa de la Luna_ que me hechizó alguna vez y descubrí que no estaba hecho para perderte.

Este valioso relicario que a todos lados llevo conmigo, acoge la promesa que me regalaste en esos días. Fué mi único contacto, mi único camino, y el único tesoro que me recordó que no estaba solo, porque en el fondo de mi alma yo sabia, que por alguna razón aunque no supiera cuál... me conectaba con mi historia y con tu cuerpo, y con un amor que sin tiempo y sin espacio se había estancado aquí, en mi pecho, para quedarse.

Pensar que por cosas del destino el relicario cayó en tus manos, y curiosamente yo… aunque rudamente lo reconozco, tendí a la inexplicable petición de que lo aceptaras como regalo. Te quedaste con él, allí, mirando a la lejanía entre los escombros de un edificio en construcción, y sin manifestar objeciones me dejaste partir. Pero no lo supiste entonces… y no lo sabes ahora, que aquella noche, aunque mis pensamientos lo advertían, dejé casi al descuido que tus manos me atraparan, por completo... y así... ¡Tanto tiempo pasó princesa!... entre lágrimas, tormentos y recuerdos…

y mi amor por tí, sencillamente no dejaba de crecer.

Durante aquella noche en que mis pesadillas me revelaron un destino trágico, la ruda maldición de extraviar tus ojos por obra de la Luna Negra, el dolor me resultó insoportable porque nunca podré soportar no tenerte… pero esos sueños también me alumbraron la fortuna dulce de saberme formar contigo Tokyo de Cristal, y ahora, en este instante, la dura realidad de perderlo todo... me aparece en frente... sin pizca de piedad.

Sufrí mucho... y te lastimé al abandonarte de tan cruel manera en aquel entonces, frente a los ojos magenta de nuestra única hija;_ "eramos jóvenes", _sé que dirías eso si pudieras escucharme... pero quisiera que supieras que solo necesitaba asegurarme de que nunca sufrieras un daño mayor… debía dejarte, lo hice... por tí, aunque mi alma no lo soportaba. Fué indispensable para conocer lo que hasta hoy fué un hermoso sueño a tu lado.

Princesa… siempre fuiste lo que yo necesitaba. Me enamoré de tus travesuras, de tus ilusiones... de tu belleza, de tu angelical ternura… y de la sonrisa que siempre tuviste para mí. Me enamoré de tu inocencia cada vez que tropezabas conmigo en tu uniforme de marinera, y de cada reacción de enfado que yo te provocaba… intencionalmente, lo sé. Aún sin saber entonces que terminarías en mi vida.

Te descubrí mil veces, y en cada despedida... princesa, ¡te juro!... mi corazón se desplomaba.

Nunca quise herirte, nunca lastimarte, aún cuando mis intereses académicos me llevaron lejos de tí. La idea me atormentaba, me sentía abandonarte, pero tu enorme cariño y la extraña y mentirosa tranquilidad que me brindabas, me dieron las fuerzas que yo, débil y miserable, entonces necesitaba... y nunca te lo agradecí... Debes saber, aunque ya no puedas, que ese día yo, Darien, descubrí que estaba listo. Supe entonces todo lo que te amaba, y de todas las ocasiones en que no había sido lo suficientemente afectuoso contigo, quise que estuvieras junto a este loco enamorado, por el resto de tu vida y decidí cambiar, a pesar de comprender que aun así tú me aceptabas. Asumí que todo eso que yo estaba sintiendo debía entregártelo... porque era tuyo; sabía que podías acoger y cuidar de mi amor en tus hermosos sueños hasta mi regreso... y te lo regalé en una caja pequeña, afianzado en la profundidad de una piedra simbólica y un corazón, porque... Serena... en todo el universo no existe lugar donde pueda guardar lo que siento por tí…

Siempre te presentaste con la magia de una niña. Siempre sentí la necesidad de cuidarte y de protegerte, porque te veo frágil como los pétalos de las rosas que están cayendo a nuestro alrededor... pero cuando miro estos profundos ojos… y me penetras con ellos, veo una mujer con la fuerza suficiente para cuidar de todo el universo. Te veo a tí y tu fuerza invade cada rincón de mi cuerpo… y me siento intolerablemente pequeño… porque logras dominar cada espacio de mi ser. Encuentro en tus ojos la princesa que fuiste y la soberana que por todo un siglo serás.

... Y he decidido que mi vida esté contigo, en tí…

... para ustedes…

.

El tiempo detenido… sí.

... Pero yo estoy viajando en el pasado y a toda velocidad. Porque tu amor y mi amor no tienen tiempo, no tienen espacio, y no tienen final...

...porque me siento morir en tus brazos...

¡Hemos atravesado tantos sufrimientos!... y quiero que sepas que NUNCA quise abandonarte…

Que sepas que mientras luchabas contra galaxia hace ya varios años, yo sentí tu dolor aunque ya no estaba en este mundo, y que mientras sentí un haz de luz atravesarme sobre el ala de aquel avión, deseé que mi vida no terminara... porque quería poder estar allí, siempre contigo, a tus espaldas, para poder ayudarte cuando necesitaras, para poder defenderte... Pero te fallé... te fallé muchas veces... y aun así, hoy quisiera que entendieras que preferiría una y mil veces dar mi vida por tí, porque ¡lo eres todo!... porque ni siquiera necesito pensarlo… porque solo quiero… que seas felíz...

Tú me haces fuerte _Serena_. Sin tí yo no sería el hombre que soy hoy, sin tí no podría ser un buen padre para _Rinnie_, un noble gobernante para _Tokio de cristal_, no sería el buen soberano que necesita la tierra, y tú lo sabes... siempre lo supiste… nuestro destino escribió sobre nosotros para amarnos por siempre.

.

Por este dolor insoportable... el tiempo comienza a avanzar…

Sé que este roce de mi mano será el último que ella sienta, y lo más pesado que puedo llevarme conmigo.

.

-"_Esta batalla no puede destrozarnos Serena, la paz es necesaria para la felicidad de Rinnie y de todos… por favor… no pongas tristeza en esos ojos, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien…"-_

_- "Darien... ¡ahhh! por favor ayuda!... No Darien... no... shhh.. no hables.."- (sollozó desesperada tomándolo en sus brazos)_

_._

Estoy lastimado, lo sé. ¡Jah! parece que mi destino definitivamente es estar siempre en el lugar y el momento indicado para protegerla...

La batalla con la luna negra acaba de terminar, y sé que _Diamante_ estaba seguro de que la única manera de eliminarme era atacando a _Serena..._ parece que hizo las cosas diferentes esta vez... muy inteligente.

¡Demonios!, estas malditas manchas rojas comienzan a teñir la armadura blanca que con tanta nobleza logré portar; mi conciencia está tranquila porque hice lo que debí, pero yo... no puedo dejar de adorar a mi princesa. No puedo mirarla sin que se me parta el corazón, son espinas en mi pecho las lágrimas que caen por mí sobre su rostro, e intento acariciarla... pero ya los miembros de mi cuerpo no me responden... el dolor es fuerte, mi sangre ha inundado el piso y uno a uno los sonidos comienzan a desaparecer.

Ella tiene clavadas en mí sus pupilas azules y yo, solo con esta simple sonrisa triste... es que ¡no puedo verla sufrir!... sé que puedo hacerlo mejor, ¡Vamos Darien!, ¡ella no se merece esto!…

Ella… ella se merece ser felíz…

.

Mis ojos arden porque no puedo tranquilizarla… porque ni siquiera yo mismo sé qué pasará después.

¡¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¡Demonios! mis lágrimas no la ayudarán pero no... ¡No quiero dejarla!

... Mi esposa, mi princesa… mi eterno y milenario amor… protege siempre todo lo que amas que yo estaré contigo…

.

.

_-"Tú me hiciste la persona mas felíz de este mundo… no hay otra cosa en la que haya pensado todo el día y todos los días de mi vida que no hallas sido tú, pero… pero ahora quiero que te levantes y que reconstruyas la gloria de este planeta como solo t-tú sabes hacerlo... _

_yo… yo ya no podré estar aquí a tu lado... pero__ te ayudaré... y te protegeré siempre… porque viviré en tu corazón._

_Te amo con toda mi alma y con toda mi vida, y siempre me encontrarás en el anillo que te dí... cuida de Rinnie, dile que la amo…_

_Gracias por haberme hecho el hombre mas felíz de este mundo..."-_

_._

No solo los sonidos se dispersan, también los sabores y los dolores…

.

Una única imagen llevo conmigo…

.

Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar… Ambos sabemos que nuestro destino es estar juntos…

Pero esa imagen me traspasa y me invade una vez más:

Sus ojos penetrantes… una mirada con adoración…

…mi alma se llena de tristeza…

.

.

Minutos antes del ataque, con dolor en su mirada,

bajo la tenue luz de la luna y una temblorosa sonrisa,

hizo a mis oídos dueños de su secreto...

.

Nunca sabré si presintió la tragedia y lo dijo para manipularme...

¿Será que pensó que con esas palabras me daba fuerzas para luchar por mi vida?

.

-"_Darien… yo solo seré feliz mientras tú estés a mi lado."-_

_._

_._

Recordé esas palabras mientras se desvanecía el mundo y ella me miró desfallecer suplicándome con las orbes enrojecidas...

... con sus pupilas dilatadas en una furia dolorosamente azul...

...la escuché como un fantasma desde otro mundo, en una música celestial...

.

_- "... por favor... no me dejes..."-_

_.._

y con el alma quemada por la tristeza de su rostro... me fuí.

_._

_._

_._

**" Y EL TIEMPO SE DETUVO..." **

_**Por moonandearthlove**_


End file.
